1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cigarette filter capable of lowering the amount of aldehydes contained in the mainstream smoke of a cigarette.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various chemical components are contained in the mainstream smoke puffed by a smoker in smoking a cigarette. It is difficult to adsorb and remove aldehydes represented by formaldehyde among these chemical components with an ordinary cigarette filter. Therefore, it is desired to remove the aldehydes from the mainstream smoke of the cigarette.
It is attempted in the past to use various additives in the cigarette filter in order to adsorb and remove the aldehydes contained in the mainstream smoke of the cigarette. However, the use of the conventional additives gives rise to a problem of impairing tobacco taste.